Um Novo Começo
by P-Shurete
Summary: Depois da guerra santa, muitas coisas acontecem... mas quem poderia imaginar que Shura Capricorn se apaixonaria justo por ELE?
1. Chapter 1

**Um Novo Começo**

_Obs: Saint Seiya não me pertence, se pertencesse seria uma suruba! :D_

**1**

_Todo mundo pensou que depois que Athena nos concedeu uma nova vida, logo após a Guerra Santa, eu e Aiolos ficaríamos juntos. Aliás, eu também achei isso. Já que seria o mais normal. Afinal, antes dele ser morto, ou melhor, antes de eu matá-lo, nós tínhamos um caso. Na verdade nós nos amávamos, e muito. Começou com uma amizade até se tornar amor. Éramos inseparáveis... Era o que achávamos. Porém o destino quis que fosse diferente. Quis o destino que ele fosse visto como um traidor e que eu fosse seu algoz._

_Sofri muito com sua morte. Mesmo achando que eu tinha feito o que era certo. Eu tinha sido fiel àquela que sempre jurei proteger. Mas não fui fiel ao meu coração e aos meus sentimentos. Antes tivesse sido. Já que descobri anos mais tarde que ele jamais tinha traído Athena._

_Naquele dia, não havia matado apenas meu melhor amigo ou o meu amor. Eu havia matado meu coração._

_Eu sangrava internamente, tinha um machucado que ninguém conseguia ver, já que eu o camuflava com a minha melhor máscara de indiferença. Mas Afrodite conseguiu._

_Dite foi se aproximando de mim, e com seu jeito delicado e doce foi fechando a ferida. Não me entendam mal. Meu coração jamais parou de sangrar, jamais cicatrizou. O que Afrodite conseguiu, foi com que ele apenas sangrasse menos. Com o tempo, descobri-me apaixonado pelo belo pisciano. Pelo menos era isso que eu achava._

_Afrodite sempre usou a sua beleza em prol de algo que desejava. E não era eu quem ele desejava, era outro. Ele aproveitou-se da minha tristeza e me usou para fazer ciúmes. E não é que deu certo?_

_Certa vez, ele veio reclamar que nosso relacionamento estava monótono, então sugeriu que convidássemos uma terceira pessoa para nossas noites. Não tive como negar, também estava cansado. A terceira pessoa era Máscara da Morte. Não posso negar que achei interessante._

_Afrodite tinha a esperança, de que, com isso conseguiria ganhar o coração do canceriano. Porém, o feitiço virou-se contra o feiticeiro. Dite esqueceu que existia outra pessoa naquela relação... Eu!_

_Não sou hipócrita ao ponto de falar que sou feio. Porém não sou narcisista ao ponto de falar que sou o mais belo dos seres. Mas sei que sou bonito e chamo atenção. E com o meu jeito simples de ser, como Afrodite muitas vezes reclamou, eu conquistei sem perceber aquele que meu namorado tanto almejava. E o pior. Eu também havia me apaixonado pelo italiano._

_Terminamos com Afrodite e iniciamos um relacionamento. Era um namoro saudável e realmente nos amávamos. Combinávamos em tudo. Tínhamos o mesmo gosto pra roupa, comida, lugares. Não brigávamos. E modéstia parte, éramos perfeitos na cama._

_Porém, morremos na luta contra os cavaleiros de bronze, e por ironia do destino, pela mão da mesma pessoa._

_Fomos pro inferno juntos, mas lá nos separamos. Era impossível ficarmos juntos. Os juízes não permitiam._

_Quando voltamos todos à vida, eu e Máscara voltamos a ficar juntos. Mas nada era como antes. Junto com o inferno veio algo que nunca tivemos no nosso relacionamento. A desconfiança e o ciúme excessivo. Ele reclamava que eu estava muito próximo do Aiolos e eu reclamava da proximidade dele com Afrodite. E mesmo ainda nos amando, resolvemos nos separar. Preferimos acabar com nosso relacionamento, antes que esse acabasse com a nossa amizade._

_Hoje, faz dois anos que voltamos à vida. Aiolos está muito bem com Saga... E Kanon, enfim, num relacionamento que não compreendo, mas eles parecem felizes, então quem sou eu para julgá-los? Máscara está com Afrodite... É... Parece que ele finalmente conseguiu o que queria. E eu? Bom eu estou sozinho..._

_Porém, faz um tempo que ele não sai da minha cabeça. Jamais imaginei que um dia fosse me apaixonar por ele. Altivo, orgulhoso, teimoso. Mas lindo. Com um coração de ouro. Uma coisa que me alegra, é que, assim como eu, ele também não tem ninguém. Porém não tenho coragem de me declarar. Não mereço o perdão dele, apesar dele ter me perdoado pelo que fiz no passado._

_Ah sim... Vocês devem estar curiosos para saber que é essa pessoa. Pois bem. Estou completamente apaixonado pelo cavaleiro de ouro de Leão. Aiolia. Irônico não? Estou amando o irmão do meu ex-namorado. Mas ele jamais saberá disso. Esse amor irá ao túmulo comigo. E eu espero sinceramente, que ele seja feliz. Dói-me perceber às vezes que ele está sofrendo, por alguém. _

Shura suspirou, levantando-se do chão, onde estava sentado, encostado em uma pilastra que tinha em frente à casa de Capricórnio. Sempre sentava ali, e ficava observando a casa de Leão à distância, contemplando-a e pensando em sua vida. Divagando. Deu mais uma olhada para a quinta casa, então entrou, com um último pensamento, de tentar esquecer o leonino.

_Continua..._

**Agradecimentos à: Mukuroo pela betagem, por que a idéia simplesmente surgiu do nada durante um jogo meu com ela e por sempre estar me incentivamente, às vezes até brigando comigo, para eu escrever. Patty-san por ter lido e dado sua opinião. Mas acima de tudo, agradeço as duas por me agüentarem todos os dias. Beijão amores da minha vida.**


	2. Chapter 2

Estranho como nossa vida tem reviravoltas que muitas vezes nos pegam de surpresa

**Um Novo Começo**

_Obs1: Saint Seiya não me pertence, se pertencesse seria uma suruba! :D_

_Obs2: Mudei um pouco alguns fatos, mas nada que irá interferir na história_

**2**

_Estranho como nossa vida tem reviravoltas que muitas vezes nos pegam de surpresa. Eu sempre treinei arduamente para me tornar um grande cavaleiro e para que meu irmão sentisse orgulho de mim. E ao que tudo indicava, eu conseguiria alcançar meu objetivo. Porém o destino pregou-me uma peça, e mudou completamente a minha vida. Aliás, esse destino vive brincando comigo._

_Lembro-me até hoje, com os mais perfeitos detalhes, o dia em que meu irmão morreu. Eu tinha acabado de acordar, quando vi uma correria naquele santuário sempre tão calmo._

_Como eu ainda era apenas um aprendiz, fiquei escondido atrás de uma pilastra da casa de Sagitário, tentando entender o que estava acontecendo. Porém, a curiosidade infantil é sempre maior que qualquer coisa. Saí do meu esconderijo para ouvir melhor, e o que ouvi... Ah... Como eu preferia ter ficado no meu canto. Entre vários gritos dos soldados, ouvi duas frases que iriam se repetir como um mantra na minha mente durante vários anos. Os soldados diziam, em alto e bom som, para que todos ouvissem: "Aiolos é um traidor!" "Aiolos tentou matar o bebê Athena!"._

_Fiquei parado, ou melhor, fiquei petrificado no meio do templo, digerindo aquelas duas frases. Não sei dizer por quanto tempo fiquei ali. Só sei que saí do meu estado catatônico quando uns três ou quatro soldados apareceram na minha frente. Até que um deles falou: "Esse é o irmão do traidor!" "Peguem-no!", então esse mesmo soldado virou pra mim e disse: "Teu irmão está morto!"._

_Quando ouvi aquela última palavra senti como se meu coração parasse de bater. __**Morto**__. A única pessoa que eu tinha na vida estava __**morta**__. Sentia meus olhos arderem por causa das lágrimas, então sai correndo, o mais rápido que conseguia. Mas não foi o suficiente! Eles me pegaram, me bateram, me humilharam._

_Os dias, meses e anos que se seguiram depois desse dia não foram melhores. Lembro dos olhares das pessoas. Não me olhavam com pena, por ter perdido meu irmão. Olhavam-me com desprezo, ódio! _

_Ódio... Foi isso que eu passei a sentir, de tudo e de todos. Ódio de me tratarem daquele jeito, ódio dos deuses, ódio das pessoas, ódio do meu irmão! Sim... Sentia ódio e amor ao mesmo tempo pelo meu irmão! Eu era apenas uma criança, e acabei acreditando no que os outros falavam... Que Aiolos era realmente um traidor!_

_Porém, aquelas acusações só me fortaleceram. Queria provar para todos que poderia ser um bom cavaleiro. Queria limpar o nome do meu irmão. Treinei fortemente o tempo todo, e me tornei o Cavaleiro de Ouro de Leão! Posso dizer que depois que me consagrei como cavaleiro, minha vida mudou um pouco._

_Não virou um mar de rosas. Muito pelo contrário, eu era posto à prova a toda hora, os outros cavaleiros da elite mais alta me ignoravam, e eu também os ignorava. Mas o pior de tudo foi ter que conviver com ele: Shura de Capricórnio! A pessoa que eu mais odiei na minha vida._

_Descobri que ele tinha sido o algoz do meu irmão. Não entendia como o melhor amigo de Aiolos, que descobri mais tarde que era mais que isso, pôde matá-lo. Tive uma vontade imensa de me vingar. Mas naquela época, ele era mais forte que eu. Por isso, resolvi esperar um pouco, e quando tivesse mais força, matá-lo-ia._

_Porém, nesse tempo, algumas coisas aconteceram. Apareceu Saori, uma menina japonesa que dizia ser a deusa Athena. Fui mandado até o Japão para matar o cavaleiro de Pégasus, e nesse dia, descobri toda a verdade. Descobri que meu irmão não era um traidor! _

_Alguns dias depois, a deusa e os seus cavaleiros foram até o Santuário falar com o Grande Mestre. Houve uma batalha e a verdade foi finalmente revelada a todos! Aiolos tinha salvado-a, Saga se passava pelo Grande Mestre, e a menina japonesa era mesmo a nossa deusa._

_Depois desse dia, a minha vida mudou Fiquei mais amigo dos cinco sobreviventes. Dou risada quando lembro os moradores do santuárioa falavam que eu tinha um caso com Mu, outros falavam que eu namorava o Shaka... Mal sabiam que os dois namoravam um com o outro!_

_Veio a Guerra Santa e depois. Athena achou que merecíamos viver depois de tudo que havíamos feito por ela. Lembro-me da reunião que todos cavaleiros de ouro fizeram, cada um pedindo perdão uns para os outros pelos pecados que cometeram. Foi nesse dia que descobri que Shura tinha sofrido dois Satãs Imperiais para matar Aiolos! Dois... Surpreendi-me com tamanha resistência dele. Eu com um só quase matei o Seiya. Depois de saber disso, não consegui sentir mais ódio do capricorniano._

_Depois da reunião, o espanhol veio falar comigo e pediu perdão pelo o que ele havia me feito passar. Confesso que fiquei admirado com sua atitude. Ele podia muito bem se contentar com o perdão direcionado a todos na reunião. Mas não! Ele queria o __**meu**__ perdão._

_Não tive como não perdoa-lo, ainda mais depois dessa atitude. Depois desse dia, todos passaram a viver normalmente. Vários casais se formaram e estavam felizes. Não tinha uma pessoa que não estivesse acompanhada. Quer dizer, havia duas..._

_Mesmo depois de dois anos, eu ainda não me envolvi seriamente com ninguém. Não que eu não quisesse, mas porque a pessoa que dominava e domina meus pensamentos mal sabe da minha existência._

_Desde daquela maldita reunião, __**ele**__ não sai da minha cabeça. No começo achei que era porque havia me surpreendido com sua atitude. Mas, depois que o vi com o Máscara senti ciúmes. Foi então que percebi. _

_Acho que já comentei que o destino vive brincando comigo né? Pois é! Estou completamente apaixonado por uma pessoa que já odiei e que já quis até mesmo matar. Atualmente Shura já não está com o italiano. Está sozinho, assim como eu. Às vezes sinto que ele me olha, mas logo acho que é fruto da minha imaginação._

_Hum... Mas se ele está sozinho, e eu também, o que nos impede de ficarmos juntos? Bom, tirando o fato que ele não gosta de mim, nada. Mas isso eu posso mudar! Shura... Eu vou te conquistar! Ou não me chamo Aiolia, o Cavaleiro de Ouro de Leão._

Um sorriso bonito surgiu no rosto grego. O leonino levantou-se da cama e olhou-se no espelho, determinado. Então saiu de seu templo com um destino certo. A casa de Capricórnio!

_Continua..._

**Agradecimentos à: Mukuroo (pela betagem e pelo incentivo, e claro por me agüentar sempre), à Patty-san (meu amore -, que me agüenta tanto quanto a Muk), à Sy Kodoshi (minha pequena que estou com saudades), à mfm2885 (obrigada pela review fofa, vou seguir seu conselho), à Maga do 4 (obrigadinha fofa) e à ShiryuForever94 (obrigada pelo incentivo)**

**E como a mfm2885 diz...**** "Cliquem no botão 'Go' abaixo, deixem uma review e façam uma escritora feliz"... hehe**


End file.
